Through the Sapphire
by saphire-ethrin
Summary: The Hogwarts Express breaks down. . .now what? The trio go through a forest and find themselves. . .in Middle Earth. . .
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic! No flames, please. Erm…well, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, not at every chapter…the person who owns HP has a middle name; I don't.

Harry couldn't believe it. It was his last day at Hogwarts already. He couldn't say he enjoyed his 6th year, especially now that Dumbledore was gone.

Thinking about Dumbledore started to bring tears in his eyes; he quickly wiped them off and went down stairs to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him with their trunks.

"Shall we go then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she already went. Wanted to save a compartment," said Hermione.

They three of them set out to Hogwarts express. While they were going, Harry noticed something. Everybody was giving him odd looks. He himself couldn't figure out. Did they feel sorry for him, because he lost the closest thing to a parent? Or was it because they still thought he was the 'chosen one'? Harry didn't realize when he got to the train, or when Ginny was in front of them smiling.

"Hi. I found us a compartment," said Ginny.

After they settled in Ron and Harry started playing Wizards Chess, while Hermione and Ginny were trying to solve a puzzle on the back of the Quibbler. This was exceptionally hard, even for Hermione. She was not going to give up, even if it meant to sit for 2 hours trying to find the names of head masters and head mistresses at Hogwarts.

"Arrrgh," groaned Harry, losing to Ron for the fifth time. "Ron, I'm serious you should give lessons on chess."

"Really?" asked Ron.

"No…" laughed Harry. "Only joking."

The sun was starting to set, and the ride to King's Cross was getting boring. They were just in the middle of a conversation on Malfoy's big, watermelon sized head when…

_Thud. Thud._

"What was that?" asked Ron looking around as if he heard a ghost.

"I'll go and check," said Ginny.

"Do you think it's the dementors again?" asked Harry.

"I doubt it…" said Hermione but she didn't look entirely sure.

They waited for what felt like an hour before Ginny came. When she did her face was covered with ash, and she was coughing.

"The train broke down! We have to evacuate immediately!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" all three of screamed at once.

"It-"

"How-"

"But-"

"Wooowwwww there, hold on!" exclaimed Ginny. "Look, I'll tell you this: it's not going to blow up or anything but the driver is outside and he's going to tell us how long we have to wait till it's back to normal."

They got out and took a place on a huge rock. They waited till the driver came out. He, like Ginny, was covered in ash and was coughing.

"We 'ar having uh, some technical difficulties. But it should be fixed up in an hour or two. You can go around this forest while we fix this up. When we're done, I'll send up red sparks. Try not to wander too far. Off you go then," with that he went back inside the train.

There was a murmur at this. Two hours? What was going to happened to them?

"Ah-oh. Mum's going to be worried sick…" said Ron.

"This never happened before…" said Hermione.

"Come on. Lets go around the forest. It's going to take a while to fix this train," said Harry.

So all three of them (Ginny wanted to stay with Luna and Neville) went inside the forest. It was cool. They never wondered what the forest could've contained. It had trees higher than any at the forbidden forest. But they didn't find any magnificent creatures. There were just the usual squirrel's and birds. But there were many types of flowers and plants.

"Imagine…every tree has its own history," said Hermione looking around the magnificent forest.

"Yeah, hey look at this one," said Ron pointing to the tree in front of him. It was blue, like a sapphire. It was beautiful, taller than any of the other trees and wider as well.

"Wow, it's beautiful," whispered Harry.

"It is…beautiful sapphire…" said Hermione.

They went up and started touching it. It was smooth and strong. Then there was a vibrating sound. And again, and again, and again.

"Erm…do you hear something?" asked Harry.

"The tree, it's vibrating," said Hermione.


End file.
